lanadelreynlfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Born to Die (Album)
"Born to Die" '''is een album geschreven door de Amerikaanse singer-songwriter Elizabeth Woolridge Grant. Dit is het album waarmee ze groot succes kreeg, vooral buiten de Verinigde Staten en in West-Europeese landen. Op 27 januari werd het album op iTunes uitgebracht, en op 30 januari in fysieke form door Polydor Records en Interscope Records. Na het tekenen van een contract bij het label Stranger Records bracht Lana het lied "Video Games" uit, dat de eerste hit van het album is. Naast "Video Games" Born to Die nog 4 andere singles: "Summertime Sadness", "National Anthem", "Blue Jeans" en "Born to Die". Muzikaal gezien is Born to Die een pop-album met invloeden van hip hop en indie pop. Over het algemeen werd het niet zo goed ontvangen bij muziek critici. Terwijl sommigen het album eerden om zijn aparte sfeer en geluid, waren anderen sceptisch over de melodramatische toon. Volgens hen zou deze toon veel te vermoeiend zijn voor 12 nummers (15 in de deluxe editie). Hoe dan ook deed het album het commercieel gezien geweldig. Het stond in de lijsten in de top 10 in landen zoals Frankrijk, Duitsland, België, Australië en het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Op iTunes stond het op nummer drie van de best-verkopende-albums-top 100 in Amerika. Achtergrond In 2008 bracht Lana del Rey-die toen nog optrad onder de artiestennaam Lizzy Grant-een EP uit met daarop 3 nummers, gevolgd door een debuut album Lana del Ray. Ze had deze plaat en album was in samenwerking met David Kahne. "David vroeg om samenwerking al één dag nadat hij de demo had beluisterd. Ik had over hem gehoord. Hij stond bekend als een producer die niet alleen geïnteresseerd was in het maken van popmuziek."-Lana. Zowel de EP als het album waren van iTunes afgehaald nadat het weinig succes en aandacht had. Volgens |Kahne besloot lana toen de rechten terug te kopen omdat ze het album van de markt af wilde halen om zich vervolgens te richten op een heel andere tak van de muziek. In juni 2011 tekende Lana bij Stranger Records, om vervolgens haar debuut single Video Games uit te brengen. In Juli 2011 tekende ook bij Polydor Records en Interscope.Toen Lana werd geïnterviewd voor The Observer, vertelde Lana: "Om heel eerlijk te zijn, het was eigenlijk niet mijn bedoeling het Games een single te maken, todat ik zag hoe enthousiast mensen erop reageerden. Ik zette hem gewoon online omdat het mijn favoriete was van alle liedjes die ik destijds had geschreven.Ik word heel verdrietig als ik dit liedje hoor. Ik huil af en toe nog steeds als ik het zing." Tijdens een intervieuw op de Franse televisie vertelde Lana dat ze bezig was met een nieuw album, en het '''Born to Die zou gaan heten. Muziek en compositie Del Rey heeft haar lagere vocalen op haar nieuwere nummers toegeven. Ze beweerde dat "...Mensen me niet echt serieus namen, dus ik besloot lager te gaan zingen. Ik geloofde dat dat me zou helpen om me wat meer te laten opvallen. Ik zing nu best laag...voor een vrouw dan. De eerste singles van het album, Born to Die en Video Games waren beschreven als "Alternative Pop", "Indie Pop" met een "mistige en soms slaapverwekende soundtrack", en ook een beetje ballad-achtig. Haar eigen beschrijving van haar muziek stijl is "Holywood Sadcore". Ze beschreef zichzelf ooit als een "Gangster Nancy Sinatra", terwijl ze Leonard Cohen, Nirvanna, Bob Dylan, Britney Spears en Elvis als haar grootste muziakele voorbeelden beschrijft. In tegenstelling tot haar eerste twee hits, bevatte Blue Jeans meer een hip-hop beat. Off To The Races werd beschreven als een beat gemaakt door iemand die high is, met een snel, chaotisch tempo. Kritisch Ontvangst .